Shippou's Birthday
by Koniko-chan
Summary: The gang goes to celebrate shippou's birthday but is the group ready for things like the pinyata?


Author's note: ok people don't kill me I am not starting any new stories right now, but I had this on my computer for the past… ummm 4 years? And I just flipped through it and decided that this chapter with a sequel (one chapter more aught to work nicely. So anyways I'm throwing this up on the web sites. (Tanuki madness chap2 is completely hand written I am typing I will post it tonight. RoS I have three hand written pages.)

Disclaimer: ok meanies, I don't own the characters I never have owned the characters and I never will own the characters, unless they randomly go up for sale real cheep its never going to happen.

Shippou's Birthday

Shippou looked around him, he was board! It wasn't fair here he was left behind as everyone else had made an excuse of some sort to go off by themselves, well fine who needed them anyway! But still even Kagome had left knowing full well he'd be utterly alone… He always avoided being alone for too long, because as long as he was around others he could imagine that everything was the way it should be that everything was perfect, but it wasn't, far from it in fact when he was alone that was when it really sunk in that he was an orphan that could be abandoned at anytime. Left with out anyone to talk to and lean on… He sniffled as he looked down according to the time of year and that calendar thingy Kagome carries around today would have been somewhere around his birthday… now demons didn't really do much about it, but Kagome said it was special, so…why was he alone now? He certainly didn't feel special. Letting out a sigh he started to trek out toward the god tree where everyone should be…

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hanyou in front of her, "Inuyasha!" she scolded with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "I told you to hang it a little lower!" she let out an exasperated sigh. Inuyasha just looked up the tree he had just hung something Kagome called a 'piñata' from, only now he realized that she did have a point, you could barley see it from the ground….

"Keh…" he scoffed before leaping back up into the tree to reposition the bright object at a more suitable height.

Sango looked at the strange food curiously, she wondered what this cake was, it just looked like a oddly decorated box to her… her thoughts were short lived however when she felt a hand on her behind… "Hoshi-sama!" she cried out as she reflexively warped him on the head with Hiraikotsu for the offence.

He just sighed happily as he felt the pain flood his system, he always found it an exhilarating thing… He then looked curiously at her, "Sango tell me what is that on your head?" he asked as he pointed to her cone shaped birthday hat, it was green and had little foxes on it.

"Oh? The hat? Kagome-chan, told me we all had to wear them…" she then picked up an identical one to her own, "So put it on Hoshi-sama."

He looked at her and flashed a lecherous grin, "You know Sango, I don't believe I should with so many others around, but I'll be happy to change into this," he said indicating the party hat, "once we are alone…"

A resounding smack was his only response…

Kagome sighed as she watched the final decorations go up courtesy of Inuyasha and Kirara… all that was left was to go get the birthday bo- a surprised gasp interrupted her train of thought, turning around very slowly she was graced with the view of a very astonished child. "Shippou-chan…" she called softly.

His gaze immediately drew back to her, "Kagome!" he called as he jumped right into her arms and hugged her tightly.

She smiled tenderly at the little kit in her arms as she stroked his back, "Happy birthday, Shippou-chan." She breathed in his little pointy ear…

He sighed as he snuggled closer only to snap his head up once the words registered, "Happy birthday?" he asked softly

She gave an enthusiastic nod, before walking over to the folding table they had set up for the cake and picked up one of the party hats, "You have to wear this all day ok?" she told him softly as she slipped it on top of his little head.

He just nodded still looking around in wonder. He was so engrossed in his surroundings he didn't even notice when she put him down.

Kagome stepped back so as to not interrupt his view of the decorations, when she noticed something wrong, Inuyasha did not have his birthday hat on… She walked casually up to him before whispering, "Where is your hat?" Then she waited patiently for him to grace her with a good excuse…

"Keh. Who needs to wear that stupid contraption?" he tossed back. As he folded his arms across his chest hiding his hands inside of his hori.

Kagome just gave him a warning look, "Put it on Inuyasha…" she intoned back, trying to keep this 'conversation' as inconspicuous as possible, and currently she was failing, miserably….

"I said no Bich-" he shouted at her, just as her own lips parted.

"Inuyasha, Osowari!"

Well if anyone had a doubt before that the pair was having an argument, there was no doubt now…

Shippou snickered as he watched the show continue, Kagome was now strapping the allusive party hat securely on top of the dog demons head, only to wrench her hand back when he gave it a light bite. Which of course resulted in another screaming match that ended in Inuyasha kissing the ground while Kagome let out a string of sits. Yep this party thing was great!

Finally after everyone recovered Kagome lead everyone over to the piñata and began to explain the rules, "well everyone gets a try to hit the piñata and once it has broken open then something special will come out of it." Seeing everyone's looks that plainly said 'that's it? We do harder things on a daily basis' she continued, "the catch is that you will be blind folded and the target will be moving." She looked back at the group and sighed when there faces still held disinterest. "Just try it. Ok?"

The next few minuets found Kagome in control of the rope and Shippou blind folded and being spun around in circles by Sango. Before she stopped him and placed a large stick in his hands "ok Shippou-chan, go for it" she whispered before backing off and nodded to Kagome.

Miroku leaned against the god tree along with Inuyasha as they watched the disoriented kit desperately try to land a hit on the bright papier-mâché object. "umm…" the monk sighed lost in thought as his eyes watched Sango like a hawk…

"Keh, I don't see what's so hard about this… you just hit the thing and tear it apart big deal…"

"Perhaps…" Miroku muttered back, "but lets humor her for now."

Kagome's voice announcing that Shippou had done well but now it was Sango's turn, fluttered to their ears as they both continued to relax and watch the very unconventional game progress.

Needless to say both men were slightly surprised when they noticed the demon exterminator was actually having a hard time landing a hit on the dangling object.

"Oi! Sango!" Inuyasha called out "You had better work on your technique looks like your getting rusty!"

Miroku rewarded the hanyou for his out burst with an elbow to the ribs.

Sango was already flustered enough at the fact she wasn't landing a hit, but when Inuyasha told her that! She doubled her efforts, and just as Kagome called her time, you could hear a solid smack as the stick connected with the piñata. There was a large dent in the poor paper past time as she approached Inuyasha and thrust the blind fold into his hands, "Here if your so good, then hit it better than I did."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before walking over to the designated area, and tying the blindfold on before he was suddenly spun around in so many circles he couldn't tell witch direction was which…. Then the stick was set into his clawed hands just as Kagome's voice sounded, "Go!" he didn't waste a second, as he started to swing wildly, but he soon found this activity was harder than he thought…

"Heh! Get back here! Coward!" he yelled just as the piñata dropped down hitting him in the head.

Shippou giggled at the sight as the teens chuckled less obviously than the kit was at their friend's poor conduct.

Unfortunately for them the Hanyou has very good hearing and by now was turning a lovely shade of red to match is out fit, "That does it! Teme…" he threw the stick before whipping Tensaiga out and before anyone could say a word, "Kaze no Kizu!" the wind attack ripped threw the paper and most of the surrounding trees destroying quite a bit of the forest along with his target.

Kagome looked nervously at where she had been standing moments ago, and was thanking her lucky stars that she had been able to throw her self out of the way just in time….

"Ha! And that is how you do it!" Inuyasha called out with a sweep of sword looking quite pleased with himself, before removing the bandana from his eyes. "Yoshi!" he flashed his victory smile at the group only to see his companions looking at him as if he'd lost his mind… "What?" he demanded.

Kagome just turned her very pale face to him, "Inuyasha…" she breathed out, her whole body trembling as she sat there.

"Kagome…." He breathed out this wasn't like her…. Quickly he switched from concerned and scared to angry a very safe emotion, "what's your problem bitch?" he approached her and softened his words with the faintest hint of a smile.

"I-" she started before shaking her head to rattle some of her censes back into place, "I need to go for a walk." and without another word she stood and walked away…

Inuyasha just starred after her retreating form quizzically, he just couldn't figure out what the problem was. The clang of a staff connecting with his skull momentarily halted all such thoughts. "What was that for!?" he hissed. He didn't have time for this he needed to go after Kagome and find out what was wrong with the Bitch….

Miroku just gave him a glare before sighing and shaking his head, his friend truly had no idea what he had just done.


End file.
